HOTD: Until The End
by Ryou Ryuu
Summary: At a school in America for talented students, one day is not like all the rest. The day the dead start walking, a group of students band together in order to survive, but the question that runs through everyone's mind? When will it all end. *SYOC OPEN*
1. OC Form

**A/N: Hello people. Now before I start I know this is long but please bear with me, and forgive me.**

**So here's my situation. Basically I've started two HOTD stories before. The first one was discontinued as I lost track of where I wanted to go with it, the second one has been discontinued as I have a new laptop and lost all the information on the characters and stuff. **

**Now I figured it's time to write on here again. I have started an original fantasy story over on called Ashen Hunter under the same username so feel free to go check that out (Yes that is a shameless plug). **

**So here we go, I wanted to start another HOTD story basically cos I'm bored and hey, why not right? **

**IMPORTANT: Now onto the next bit, YES this is an SYOC. I need characters, I have two of my own who will be displayed here but other than that I need OC's. The main group will consist of about 8 or so people, any other OC's may be used as side characters throughout the story so it's still worth submitting them.**

* * *

><p><strong>ONTO THE RULES:<strong>

**1. I will only accept submissions through PM, it makes them easier to track.**

**2. Realistic characters please, so no superpowers or dramatic diseases or unrealistic narrowly survived death back stories. But I am aware that hair dye exists so odd hair and stuff is acceptable, but be aware their hair wouldn't always stay that colour so I need natural looks as well**

**3. No Mary Sue/ Gary Stu**

**4. Try to avoid too many clichés. I mean one or two is fine, but I do like variety in my characters.**

**5. DETAIL**

* * *

><p><strong>ONTO THE SETTING!<strong>

It's set in 2014, starting on the 23rd of September, in America, beginning in a fictional school called Whitehorn. The school accepts students based off of talent and scholarships in specific subjects.

* * *

><p><strong>ONTO THE OC FORM! (The form is devised from other peoples OC forms for the most information) (Bits in brackets may be deleted before submission of OC cos I already know what the categories include)<strong>

**BASIC INFO:**

**Name/Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Nationality:**

**Sexuality:**

**Religion:**

**Birthday: (Make sure this corresponds with age, otherwise you're an idiot)**

**APPEARANCE INFO:**

**Skin tone:**

**Eye colour:**

**Hair colour: (if dyed mention natural too)**

**Hair style:**

**Build/body type:**

**Height:**

**Scars/tattoos/etc:**

**Preferred clothing: (Outfits will change cos realism)**

**Sleepwear:**

**BACKGROUND INFO:**

**History before outbreak:**

**Family:**

**Why they came to Whitehorn School: (Include subject scholarship and how they were offered the place)**

**PERSONALITY INFO:**

**Personality: (BE DETAIED OR YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE IN MAIN GROUP)**

**Strengths: (To avoid Mary Sue/ Gary Stu let's say 3-5)**

**Weaknesses/fears: (To avoid Mary Sue/ Gary Stu let's 3-5… again)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other: (e.g. secrets or illnesses but nothing completely crazy that makes them unrealistic)**

**EQUIPMENT INFO:**

**Beginning weapon: (Realistic stuff found in schools, not a bazooka)**

**Preferred weapon: (Again realism, make it obtainable somewhere, again not a bazooka)**

**Non-fighting equipment: (Such as family heirlooms, phones, stuff that they keep on them more out of sentimental value)**

**OTHER:**

**Opinion on my characters: (Do they already know them? If so how? If not what are first impressions and how would they interact later on)**

**Other: (Anything you'd like to mention that doesn't fit in above? Go for it)**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>ONTO MY CHARACTERS!<strong>

**NUMBER 1!**

**BASIC INFO:**

**Name/Nickname: **Sebastian Sabre/ Seb

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male

**Nationality: **English

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual

**Religion: **Atheist

**Birthday: **1st April 1997

**APPEARANCE INFO:**

**Skin tone: **Light tan

**Eye colour: **Hazel

**Hair colour: **Dusty brown

**Hair style: **Short about 1 and a half inches, it sticks out in all directions and looks messy

**Build/body type: **Slim, he's more suited to speed than strength

**Height: **5'11

**Scars/tattoos/etc: **A few scars on his body but nothing major

**Preferred clothing: **He tends to wear, loose fitted tops with an open shirt over the top, he always wears jeans and refuses to wear other types of pants. He isn't fussy about shoes and will wear either converse or boots. He also wears a scarf around his neck made of thin material. He also wears a pair of black headphones around his neck on top of his scarf

**Sleepwear: **He sleeps in a pair of loose pants, and no top

**BACKGROUND INFO:**

**History before outbreak: **His family lived in England and weren't particularly rich or poor, just an average family, he went to an ordinary school and lived an ordinary life. He formed a band with a few friends but they never made any music. He was often bullied in school and as a result has a hard time trusting people. In his first year in high school Sebastian and his brother were offered scholarships in Whitehorn School. His parents immediately agreed and moved to America where they now live.

**Family: **Dad – Aaron Sabre, Mum – Lucy Sabre, Brother – Dune Sabre

**Why they came to Whitehorn School: **Sebastian was scouted due to his musical talent at singing and playing guitar, he is now in his first year of his scholarship at Whitehorn.

**PERSONALITY INFO:**

**Personality: **Sebastian has a cold personality towards most people, but around his friends is a happy and mischievous boy. A lot of people avoid him due to his glares but he doesn't mind it. He is seen as the delinquent as he skips a lot of lessons and only attends those where he gets to play music with his band members. Sometimes he is incredibly arrogant and cocky, but he classes himself as confident. He doesn't like to overthink things so tends to go with his first instincts, which tends to get him into fights and other types of trouble. He often goes shy around girls he finds attractive despite his confident attitude.

**Strengths: **He has very strong eyesight, is a fast runner and an agile climber.

**Weaknesses/fears: **He acts too rashly, he is afraid of falling. He is afraid of being abandoned.

**Likes: **Music, high places, the dark.

**Dislikes: **New people, vegetables, crowds.

**Other: **Despite his cocky attitude he always feels as though he is disappointed in himself but keeps it a secret, he also has a weak immune system making him highly susceptible to colds, and other minor illnesses.

**EQUIPMENT INFO:**

**Beginning weapon: **Metal pipe, given to him by his brother.

**Preferred weapon: **Sword, he prefers one handed swords for the speed. Normally goes for a short version of a katana if he can find one.

**Non-fighting equipment: **He keeps his phone on him as he had it when the outbreak began. For sentimental value he wears his headphones and his scarf at all times.

**OTHER:**

**Opinion on my characters: **N/A

**Other: **N/A

* * *

><p><strong>NUMBER 2!<strong>

**BASIC INFO:**

**Name/Nickname: **Dune Sabre

**Age: **18

**Gender: **Male

**Nationality: **English

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual

**Religion: **Atheist

**Birthday: **24th June 1996

**APPEARANCE INFO:**

**Skin tone: **Medium tan

**Eye colour: **Dark green/brown

**Hair colour: **Dark brown

**Hair style: **Mid-length hair with a fringe that partially covers his left eye.

**Build/body type: **Strong and muscular build.

**Height: **6'2

**Scars/tattoos/etc: **Many small scars across his hands.

**Preferred clothing: **He wears dark clothing, normally black jeans with a navy or grey coloured top, he also likes to wear a long black trench coat and dark boots.

**Sleepwear: **Loose pants and a vest top

**BACKGROUND INFO:**

**History before outbreak: **He lived in England with his family and was immensely popular at school, a lot of his time was spent in trouble as he'd get into fights to defend Sebastian, hence the scars on his hands. He was excellent at art and enjoyed building and creating new things. In his second year of high school he was invited to Whitehorn along with his brother and they moved to America.

**Family: **Dad – Aaron Sabre, Mum – Lucy Sabre, Brother – Sebastian Sabre

**Why they came to Whitehorn School: **He was given a scholarship in engineering where he spends most of his time creating and designing new machines or repairing broken equipment.

**PERSONALITY INFO:**

**Personality: **He is the kind and popular one of the two brothers. Again he is confident but not arrogantly so. He works out regularly but only fights in order to protect people. He is intelligent but tends to space out often and doesn't always pay attention to his surroundings resulting in injury. He is the complete opposite of his brother in that he is incredibly easy to interact with and makes new friends easily.

**Strengths: **He is very strong, very intelligent, and also resourceful so he can make helpful items.

**Weaknesses/fears: **He is clumsy. He is afraid of losing those he loves. He is willing to put himself in danger just to help others.

**Likes: **Modifying equipment, Meeting new people.

**Dislikes: **People who hurt Sebastian.

**Other: **None, he is perfectly healthy and doesn't keep secrets.

**EQUIPMENT INFO:**

**Beginning weapon: **Two metal pipes he took from the engineering room, he gives one to Sebastian.

**Preferred weapon: **Basic swords or firearms that he can modify to his own liking.

**Non-fighting equipment: **His phone, and he carries a basic toolkit in a backpack.

**OTHER:**

**Opinion on my characters: **N/A

**Other: **N/A

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY THANK YOU! All done, just to repeat, please submit your OC's via PM, give it a subject just saying that it's your character and I'll let you know when I see it. I'll release the first chapter along with the main group characters when I have selected the ones I'd like for the main group. I can't wait to see your submissions, thanks and bye.<strong>


	2. Outbreak

**A/N: Okay after receiving a decent amount of OC's, and Thank you so much to those who did submit. I have chosen 7 of the submissions for the main group. These characters are:**

**Rain Elwood – submitted by ShadeZyro**

**Jeff Jr. Glenham a.k.a Mac – submitted by unkown ray**

**Timothy Bromets – submitted by Tbroome535**

**Averi Reyes – submitted by MidnitStar**

**Robin Bicondova – submitted by Miss Amelia Young**

**Catherine Sierra – submitted by **

**Yoshi Shiroibara – submitted by Koreijutsu-shi **

**THANKS to you guys for the characters but before I move on I would like to say, NO CHARACTER IS SAFE! Characters will die, and characters can be replaced by other OC's so submissions are still open (The form is also on my profile). Also the information on attending whitehorn isn't necessary for new submissions but can still be done if you want them to come from there too. **

**To everyone else who submitted characters, sorry your characters weren't chosen here but I still have information for them so can use them when characters die or as side characters.**

**The group will never be more than 10 people, including my characters it starts at 9 so yeah. Here we go, sorry this note was so long but I feel it is important information to know. Let the story begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Outbreak<strong>

September 23rd 2014 at Whitehorn School for talented students. Sebastian sat in the back of large classroom with his feet on the table. He had his eyes closed and headphones covered his ears as his lips moved silently with the lyrics. The room he sat in was filled with canvases and mannequins, people bustled about inside the room, no doubt looking for some specific paint brush or the correct shade of blue paint.

It wasn't long before someone walked over and removed his headphones. He opened his eyes slowly to see a girls face beaming down at him. Her eyes looked a dark maroon colour, brown with a hint of red in the light, and her long dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "What now Averi?" He asked with a resigned sigh as he sat up in his chair.

"Come look Seb!" The girl named Averi said dragging him over to where she had been working on a canvas for the past hour. He looked at the canvas with fake interest and saw a watercolour painting of himself. His short hair had a dust brown colour and was messy like usual, his eyes were closed so there hazel colour wasn't shown on the painting. She had painted him as he was sat there. Navy converse on the table, torn black jeans, a loose fitting white top and an open black shirt, she completed his look with his blue and black scarf, then the black headphones that covered his ears.

"It's good!" He said in a surprised tone, he had seen Averi's art before but he swore she got better every time. "Did you drag me here just to model for you?" He asked with a small frown on his face.

"Well you were just gonna skip your lessons anyway!" Averi answered back with a little giggle. The two had met while Sebastian was skipping a lesson and gradually became close friends. Sebastian just sighed in response and began to walk back to his seat. "Hey wait!" Averi said following him to the corner table. "I painted you a picture, now you have to write a song for me!" She said waving a finger in his face.

"What! I never agreed to this." He said begrudgingly in response.

She rolled her eyes at him before putting on the saddest face she could manage. "But you never let me here you sing." She whined. He looked away with a huff and crossed his arms. "Please…" She begged him grabbing his arm.

He looked back before sighing again, "Fine, but it takes time to write songs." He grumbled.

"You promise?!" She asked, still maintaining her sad face.

Sebastian paused before he spoke again. "Promise.". Averi's eyes brightened as she cheered, while Sebastian let his head drop to the table with a thud. It was then that the alarm bell sounded and the schools intercom sounded out through the school.

"Everyone! Get out, run! Don't go near them, they bite you, you die, then you come back and start biting people too! Oh no… somebody, HELP MEE!" The announcement cut off with static and a groaning sound.

* * *

><p>In the engineering room Dune wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "So what is it you're doing anyway?" His friend asked from behind him. Dune ignored him at first, concentrating on the work in front of him. He grabbed a blowtorch and began welding two pieces of metal together. "Dune? Dune are you listening?"<p>

Dune snapped back to look at his friend. "Oh sorry Tim, I didn't see you there." He smiled.

"I've been here the whole time…" Tim would've been offended if he didn't know of his friend's tendency to space out. "I asked what you are doing." He repeated.

"Designing a car chassis." Dune answered simply. "It's for a project that we're doing but if you ask me, it's a little bit on the easy side." Tim laughed at his friend, Dune had been accepted into the school for his engineering and construction skills. "Don't you have a lesson right now?" Dune asked Timothy.

"Nah, The gym teacher is ill or something." Tim said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I thought you did electronics?" Dune asked. Despite becoming close friends quickly they hadn't known each other all that long.

"Electronics is something I'm good at, but it's more of a hobby. I was scouted for sports." He explained.

The two continued talking over the sounds of banging metal and saws, laughing at each other's poor jokes and stories. Dune was tall and muscly with mid-length dark brown hair that covered his left eye hiding its deep green colour. He wore black boots with jeans and a navy top with a long black trench coat over the top.

Tim on the other hand a slimmer body but was still fit. He had icy blue eyes, and brown hair that stuck upwards and to the right. He wore a black jacket with red stripes down the arms over his top, he also wore light boots and jeans, had a white belt and a chain with two medallions around his neck. Finally he carried a one strapped backpack.

It wasn't long before the sound of the alarm and following intercom interrupted there conversation. "Everyone! Get out, run! Don't go near them, they bite you, you die, then you come back and start biting people too! Oh no… somebody, HELP MEE!"

Tim laughed first, "Someone playing a joke I bet." He said, soon after though he was interrupted again by screams and shouts echoing through the halls, and soon the rumbling sound of running footsteps resounded in the corridor.

They opened the door just as a group of students ran past screaming, Tim managed to pick out words such as 'monster' and 'zombie' "A very elaborate… joke?" He said seeming much less certain.

Dune poked his head round the door as well and they both saw it at the same time. A student of the school shambled down the corridor. His skin had turned grey and his eyes were white and bloodshot. His clothes had been torn and bloodied and most obviously was the chunk of flesh that had been torn from his arm.

There was nothing the two boys could do but watch as the grey skinned student turned to a slower student and tore into his neck. The student died instantly, his body slumped and his eyes went white. It didn't take long for Dune and Tim to feel sick to their stomach as the bitten student's body slowly but surely reanimated, he stood back upright and groaned in unison with the other one. "Or maybe it's not a joke at all." Tim said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Come on!" Dune said ducking back inside the engineering room. He grabbed two metal pipes from next to the wall. "We need to defend ourselves unless you become one of them." He said to Tim who nodded in response.

"I'm covered." He said taking a long metal baseball bat out of his bag that he'd brought for athletics. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"The music rooms." Dune said without second thought. "I need to find Sebastian." Tim nodded, understanding Dune's desire to find his brother. They left the room again and found the shuffling students getting closer and closer. "This way!" He said before taking off at a run towards the bloody students.

The first lunged at him and he smacked it to the side with his pipes, it tumbled over from the force but only stood back up. Its outstretched arms gripped his coat before he kicked the monster back away from him. It came back once more and he went for another swing "Get away from me!" He shouted at it bringing the pipe down on its head. The thing collapsed and this time stayed down, one eye popped out of its socket.

"Go for the head then, yes?" Tim asked watching the display in front of him.

"Yeah." Dune answered before once again taking off at a run.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the school a group of students had holed themselves up inside the kitchen. "Is anyone bitten?" One of the males asked the rest of the group. Everyone shook their heads to say no, and the one who asked the questioned sighed in relief.<p>

"How do we get out of here?" A young girl asked, her eyes flicking from person to person hoping for an answer. "This is a dream, it's gotta be right?" She said after a pause.

"Katy, this is real. We're all just as scared as you but keep it together." Another male said putting an arm around the girl named Katy.

"But Jason, people are dying!" Katy cried in a high pitched voice.

"Not only that, they're coming back and killing more people." The first male continued. "If we stay here too long, we'll die too."

"You know that's really not helping, uh…. Who are you?" The kid called Jason asked, his voice slightly angry.

"Jeff Glenham, but I prefer Mac if you don't mind." He answered with a nod of acknowledgement. The one called Mac wandered over to a nearby counter and pick up the knife that lay on top of it. "Katy's right though, we need a way out."

"There's nothing to do but run." Another girl said, "If you have to fight them, go for the head. Other than that all we can do is run for the main entrance."

"And you are?" Mac asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm Robin." The girl said with a small smile, she held a plank of wood in her hand, already splattered with flecks of blood from somewhere. "Now, if it's all the same to you guys I'd very much like to get moving." She said eyeing the door which had been banging ever since they closed it.

"Agreed." Jason said with a nod. "On the count of three?" He asked, the other three nodded to him in unison. "One, Two… Three!" The four students leapt over the kitchen counter and were in the canteen. The grey skinned students were everywhere and their route to the main entrance was instantly cut off.

"This way!" Mac shouted taking a different door out of the canteen that was less crowded. He waited for the others to reach him, sticking his knife between the eyes of an approaching student. Robin reach him first and rand through the doors waiting on the other side.

Jason and Katy were still running when there was a scream. Jason turned to see Katy trip over, instantly the undead students were on her, clawing at her clothes and skin, sinking their teeth into her body. "JASON! COME ON!" Mac shouted at him but the boy didn't move an inch. "Leave her it's too late!"

Jason shook his head before running towards Katy, her corpse was already cold on the floor but he swung a nearby chair at the feeding monsters anyway. He fought off a decent amount of them but before he knew it, a pair of teeth dug into his ankle, spraying blood onto the floor. Looking down he saw Katy's now grey face clamped to his leg before he fainted.

"Shit." Mac said with a quick shake of his head. He went through the doors and closed them behind himself. "Looks like it's just us Robin." He said, he indicated down the corridor and with a nod as a response the two teenagers began trying to find a new route to the main entrance.

* * *

><p>In the medical centre of the school Rain Elwood fought of the previously ill, now dead students with an IV pole. He shoved them back before making a run for the door and entering the corridor. He was immediately swept along in the crowd of people running for the nearest exit. The medical centre was in a separate building from the rest of the school so while being less crowded, the building was smaller and less escape options were available.<p>

Being a medical student, the thought of the dead rising and eating other people bewildered him more than anything else. He ran the opposite direction from the crowd, not wanting to get caught up in the chaos should they be attacked.

He escaped the crowd only to find a couple of the monsters shambling down the hall towards him. He took a moment to calm himself down, before slowly walking at them ready to defend himself should anything happen. Slowly but surely he got closer and closer to them, but to his surprise they didn't attack him. He froze in place as the first past him by and then the second, followed by the rest of them.

He waited till they had shuffled further down the corridor before breaking into a run. His footsteps echoed in the mostly empty corridor and as he ran he heard groans and turned to see the group of students heading back towards him. It didn't take him long to piece together that the animated corpses hunted through sound rather than sight.

He ran through the building, trying to tread as lightly as he could. More than once did he see another student being mauled to death by a horde of creatures. It didn't take him long to reach the bottom floor, he looked out across the school courtyard between him and the main school and was horrified by the sight before him. All across the courtyard were these grey skinned things, some biting into students trying to run. Some still munching on corpses that were too mangled to move even if they did come back.

However, with the amount of people running for their lives, it was perfectly plausible that a number of them got out alive. He kept this in mind as he walked to give himself more hope. "I've gotta get out of here." He muttered to himself, he chose to take the back exit from the medical centre as the front was practically swarming. Rain entered the open air and slowly began making his way towards the main building.

* * *

><p>In one of the music rooms Catherine had been caught up in the commotion while fixing one of the computers for the music teacher. Now she and another boy were the only ones left fighting against the undead in the room. They had slowly whittled them down, figuring out the head is the weak-spot.<p>

Catherine used a metal rod she assumed was from a broken music stand to hit and stab at the grey skinned students, out of the corner of her eye she could see the boy using a broken drumstick to stab them in the eyes which seemed to be working for him. With each hit she made, her pole bent more and more slowly becoming more useless.

As her pole broke the undead slowly began to overwhelm her as she tried to fend it off. Her feet gave way and it fell on top of her, its jaw snapping as she pushed it back trying to keep her fingers away from its mouth. "Help!" She called out to the boy who was nearby.

Suddenly the groaning stopped and the weight lifted off her as the boy kicked the corpse aside. He offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. "Thank you." She said brushing herself off. "Are you okay?" She asked seeing the blood covering him, before realising she didn't look great either. The boy nodded at her in response. "I'm Catherine, call me Cathy." She said with a smile, "What's your name?"

The boy opened his mouth to speak but said nothing, then walked over to the board on the wall and wrote 'Yoshi' pointing to himself. "Erm okay?" Catherine said puzzled. "Don't you speak?" The boy was about to write something else when a groan sounded just outside in the corridor. "Never mind, come on let's get out of here."

"Where's the closest exit?" Catherine asked him, she didn't normally have any reason to be near the music department so didn't know her way around it very well. Yoshi pointed in a direction and they sprinted past the groaning beast, desperate to get to somewhere safe.

* * *

><p>Back in the art rooms, Sebastian and Averi were crouched behind a table in the corner. The room had filled with these monsters pretty quickly after the alarm went off. The two of them had witnessed these grey skinned students tearing at others and biting into their flesh. "Averi, we're okay. Look at me, we're fine." Sebastian said trying to calm down the girl. She had been terrified by the spectacle before them and Sebastian had acted quickly to hide them.<p>

More than once had they been discovered by the undead and Sebastian had to thrust a pair of scissors between their eyes. "We'll get out of here and find somewhere safe okay?" He said to her who just nodded. Sebastian looked over the top of the table to see if the way was clear but the room had become even more packed since he last dared to look.

"I've got a plan but we need to be fast." Sebastian said gripping a nearby paint pot. "When I say go, run for the door, and grab something sharp on the way." Slowly Sebastian stood from their hiding spot, pain pot in hand. He took his time and waited till the doorway was empty and then threw the paint pot to the other side of the room.

It landed with a clang and through the crowd Seb saw blue paint fly in all directions. As he'd hoped the things started shambling towards the noise, tripping over each other. "Go." He said. Without a second glance Averi was off, she ran for the door and grab a scoring knife long the way, Sebastian followed her out the door not looking back to see if they were followed and slammed the door behind him.

They glanced down the corridor and to their dismay another group of walking corpses was heading their way. Without a word Averi ran away from them. "Wait! Don't run off alone!" Sebastian called out before sprinting after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's chapter 1, again thanks to everyone who submitted characters. As I said above they can still join and leave main group as people die and stuff happens. So to those of you whose characters I have chosen, if you don't like the way I portray your character at any point please let me know so I can make them to your liking. Please leave a review saying what you think, and I'll see you next time. Byeeee.**


	3. Schools Out

**A/N: Hellooo again. Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, it's nice knowing what you think and I will reply to every single review, so feel free to ask any questions you may have. In other news The Walking Dead is back and my god it's an amazing show.**

**Anyways, onto chapter two. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Schools out<strong>

"Averi!" Sebastian shouted as he caught up to her. "Averi, what's wrong?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Seb." She whispered quietly. "I'm scared, what's going on?" She said.

Sebastian sighed, in truth he had no idea. The announcement sounded and then people were just eating people. "It'll be alright. Dune will be looking for me so let's head to the music rooms. Just stick with me and you'll be alright, no more running off."

Averi nodded in response and followed Sebastian through the corridors of the school. The corridors we covered in blood. The doors, the windows, the lockers, the floor, everything. Mercifully the corridor they walked along was clear of the dead, the two students took a few turns but it was all too soon when they ran into their first problem.

"Shit." Sebastian said, there was a large group of the grey skinned students, banging against a door. Sebastian rested his head against the wall in frustration, the corridor was the only way to the music rooms. "We've gotta get past." He sighed. "There's no way we can take a group that size with just two of us and a scoring knife." He knew the only option but he wasn't a large fan of it at all. "We've gotta sneak past."

Averi stared at him wide-eyed, shaking her head from side to side. "You'll get caught!" She said quietly.

"Look at them, their eyes are clouded." Sebastian said pointing it out to Averi, "They're possibly blind, which means they need another way to hunt, either sound, or smell. Judging by the paint can working we can assume sound." He explained. "I'll go first. If anything happens you run, and don't stop running."

"Sebastian, it's too risky." Averi insisted.

"It's either this, or we spit up and one of us distracts them." Sebastian said his voice becoming agitated. "I don't know about you but I don't like the sound of that." He said and before Averi could respond again, he turned the corner and began walking towards them. Averi followed close behind, grabbing onto the sleeve of his shirt. Sebastian said nothing as the two approached. They backed up against the wall opposite the door these things were trying to break through.

They shuffled along the wall, Averi still tightly gripping Sebastian's shirt. They passed by the crowd without drawing any attention and Seb let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. "Averi, stay back." Seb whispered as he approached one of the undead at the back.

"What're you doing?" She whispered back at him. He ignored her protest and continued to approach. He came with a foot of the groaning beast and slowly waved his hand in front of its face. He smirked triumphantly before walking away down the corridor.

"I told you they're blind." He muttered.

Averi promptly smacked his arm. "Never risk your life for something so stupid as proof!" She kept her voice quiet as to avoid attracting them but he anger was evident. Sebastian, muttered an apology that was barely audible.

They continued through the school making their way towards the music rooms, the corridors were relatively quiet, the occasional groan echoed down the hallways but it often turned out to be a solitary monster. On one occasion they even saw a younger boy dragging his body by his arms, his legs had been chewed off leaving bits of the femur bones sticking out of bloody stumps. Sebastian used the scoring knife just to put the once human out of its misery.

It didn't take much longer for them to reach the music rooms. "My classroom is over here, Dune should know where to find me." Sebastian said as he wandered over to a nearby door. He held is finger to his lips as a signal for quiet before slowly opening the door a crack. He peeked through the door, "Clear." He said, pulling the door open completely and walking in, Averi followed and sat down on a nearby desk. Her clothes were covered in specs of blood and Sebastian's were even worse.

"Do you think they're okay? My family I mean." Averi said after a brief silence.

Sebastian, said nothing for a while. "I don't know." He said truthfully, at this stage, giving her false hope would be worse. "But we'll get out of here and then we can go check your house?" He offered.

She slowly nodded in response before the two fell silent, as groans passed by just outside the door.

* * *

><p>Robin and Mac hurried along another corridor, they were being chased by a large group and couldn't seem to get rid of them. They had been running for a while and were no completely lost in an unknown part of the school. "Why does this damn place have to be so big!" Mac asked as they turned another corner.<p>

A few more corners and they paused as the groaning quietened down. "I think, we lost them?" Robin said, she breathed heavily from all the running. Mac nodded and slumped against the closest wall. They looked out across the courtyard in the centre of the school. All variety of students crowded the courtyard, young, old, slim, fat, they were all covered in blood. All dead… at first glance.

Robin noticed it first, pointing it out to Mac. "Look there!" She said wide-eyed as she stared out between the walking bodies of undead. Sure enough, amidst all the horrifying bloodied corpses, a slim boy with a long pole walked slowly through the crowds. His hair was cut in a short crew cut and its light blonde colour was easily visible in the mass of grey. His dark brown eyes were visible through a pair glasses and he looked surprisingly calm. His long sleeve white sweater was dotted with blood as were his jeans.

Mac saw him to and grabbed hold of Robin, "come on, let's help him." He practically dragged her to the closest set of doors that led to the courtyard and opened them wide. He waved his arms wildly through the air, trying to get the boys attention. Not long after the boy in the crowd adjusted the direction of his movement and began slipping through the horde, every so often one or two of the things would look at him, he froze in place until they passed by and then continued.

A few minutes after the boy was at the doors and ducked inside the main school building. Mac let the doors shut behind him as he walked back inside. They all sighed in relief but it was short lived as the sounds of shuffling feet and groaning grew closer. "In here!" The new boy said with urgency. He practically pushed the two into the closest room, which just happened to be the girl's bathroom.

Mac and Robin turned to look at the new boy, as he looked at them. "Thank you, I'm Rain, Rain Elwood." He said holding out his hand.

"Mac." Mac responded shaking the boy's hand. "This is robin." Robin waved from where she perched by the sink. "What were you thinking being out there?" Mac exclaimed.

"They're blind, as long as you're silent you can slip by unnoticed." Rain explained as he walked over to a nearby sink and began washing his face. "You two look a mess." He pointed out giving them another glance over.

Mac and Robin looked at each other before using the mirrors to see themselves. Robin stared at herself, her pale green eyes stared back. Sweat from the running ran down her tanned skin and she quickly washed it away with water. Her thick and wavy hair was a sandy brown, parted on the left it fell to frame the right side of her face however in a messier fashion than normal. She wore a simple turquoise tank top and a pair of jeans that were fitted to her lither yet slightly curvy figure.

She finished cleaning her face before looking to Mac who was still admiring himself in the mirror. He had greenish-blue eyes and was running a hand through his messy yet long hair, it spiked out in a few directions and was no doubt dyed a blue colour. He was wearing a short sleeved navy t-shirt and dark blue jeans, a pair of sneakers, a metal wristband, an elbow pad on his right arm and MMA gloves completed his outfit.

"If you're about done?" Rain said with a laugh as Mac turned away from the mirror. "So where are you two going?" He asked looking at his new companions.

"We were trying to find a way to the main entrance but everywhere we go is blocked by those things." Robin explained. "Do you have any ideas? You're coming with us right?" She asked the blonde boy.

"You're about as far from the main entrance as you could get." He answered, walking back over to the doorway into the corridor. "We'll just have to sneak our way through the school. If I can make it across that courtyard, we can make it through some corridors." He then noticed the knife and wood plank they carried. "And if we must, we can fight our way out." He indicated said weapons and then walked into the corridor with Mac and Robin behind him.

* * *

><p>Catherine and Yoshi had reached a door labelled 'fire exit', they had gone through and ended up on a staircase that reached up the side of building. Yoshi peered over the side and shook his head. Catherine who was holding the door open in case they needed to go back looked at him. "They down there?" She asked him being unable to see from her position. Yoshi nodded to say yes and spread his arms wide signalling a large amount. It took Catherine a minute to get the message but she understood and the two of them walked back inside.<p>

"Where now?" Catherine asked the silent boy. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down against a close by wall. He signalled for a time out like they would in a sports game. "You okay?" Catherine asked. Yoshi nodded slowly as Catherine sat down next to him, she took the time to take a proper look at the boy's appearance.

Yoshi was short for a high school student, and his body was scrawny and skinny. He wore a long sleeved hoody over a top and a pair of jeans with some white converse, he also wore a dark grey beanie. His long light brown hair was unkempt and reached down to his shoulder blades and he had chocolate brown eyes, as well as ivory coloured skin. With all the running they'd been doing he look like a mess.

Then again, Catherine thought she couldn't look much better given the situation. Her brown-red hair was kept up in a bun and she had brown eyes. She was shorter than Yoshi but not by much and had a curvy body. She had a red sweater over a white tank top, skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers, she also wore a necklace with a small heart shaped pendant. She felt like a mess as they sat there.

They waited for about 5 minutes in silence before they heard a noise coming down a nearby corridor. The two stood up heading over to where the shouting came from. "Get out of my way!" A male voice shouted. "How many are there!" Another boy's voice shouted in response. Catherine and Yoshi peered around the corner to see two tall people fighting off a group of the grey skinned students.

One swung around a metal baseball bat while the other wielded two metal pipes and used them to smack their attackers around the heads. The numbers of undead were slowly decreasing as skulls caved in with each blow. "Batter up!" the one with the bat called out giving it a swing and connecting with a female students head. Her neck snapped backwards allowing Catherine and Yoshi to see her face before it fell to the ground.

When all the things had been knocked down, blood covering the two males and the corridor Catherine stepped out. "Dune?" She asked recognising the black trench coat worn by the boy.

The boy in the trench coat turned to look at her and tilted his head before it dawned on him. "Cathy!" He said with joy. "Are you okay? You're not bitten are you? Who's your friend?" He said noticing the scrawny boy.

"We're fine." Catherine answered with a small smile. She knew Dune from helping him fix computers from time to time. "This is Yoshi… he doesn't seem to talk." She explained.

"I'm Timothy, call me Tim." The second male introduced himself holding up his hand as a hello. "Come with us, we're going to get out of here. It's insane how many of these things there are."

"Where are you going?" Catherine asked him. The only exit she'd seen in the area was the fire exit and as they found out that was a no go.

"The music rooms." Dune answered simply. "Sebastian might be there and I'm not leaving this school until I find him." Catherine and Yoshi looked at each other, if they went with the two boys they'd be completely backtracking on themselves. Yoshi nodded to Catherine who turned back to Dune.

"Okay, we came from there about 20 minutes ago. The place is crawling with them." She said pointing at the now truly dead corpses.

"Not a problem." Dune answered. "Lead the way." Yoshi nodded at him, and took off at a quick pace. The other three followed the quiet boy.

They came across none of the walking corpses on the way and Catherine couldn't help but wonder where they'd all gone. "Something must have gotten their attention." She said recalling how earlier there hadn't been a single corridor without at least one.

"Then let's hurry." Dune said knowing that no doubt Sebastian had gotten himself in trouble again.

Soon enough they reached the music department again and started searching all the rooms. Yoshi ran into one of the rooms before anyone could ask why and he came back out, an acoustic guitar strapped across his back. "You can't bring that! It'll slow you down." Tim said to the silent boy.

Yoshi stood there, shook his head and walked into the next room, this time actually searching for Sebastian. "Let him have it." Dune said following him into the room. "The more people the better, we don't wanna piss anybody off." He said. They searched all the rooms down the corridor with no success. Then they turned a corner and saw a crowd of undead clawing at a door, their groans forming a chorus from the grave. "That'll be him." Dune mumbled.

Dune walked into the closest room without a word before calling out. "Tim, come help me with this." Tim walked into the room and laughed.

"You're insane!" He said still laughing causing Dune to laugh as well. Catherine and Yoshi's draws dropped as the two carried a table out into the corridor.

"Is this wise?" Cathy asked. As they lifted the table, they each held a leg and ducked their heads and torso's behind the table. Holding the bottom and top they had the table side ways on ready to use as a shield.

"Not even slightly." Dune said. "But that's why it might work." He then turned to Tim and looked him in the eye. "On the count of three, run at them and don't stop running." Tim nodded back, still smiling at the plans stupidity. "One, two, three!" He called out.

The two boys charged. The table bumped against their shoulders but they kept running. They smashed into the crowd of walking dead with full momentum and pushed them backwards. Running up behind them Yoshi used his broken drumstick to quickly put down any of the things that clawed at Dune and Tim, or ones that fell to the floor.

Eventually they lost momentum as the crowd pushed back trying to get at the boys. "Cathy! Get Seb!" Dune called out to the girl. She swung the door open to see a blockade of tables barricading the door.

"Sebastian." She called into the room. The boy's face appeared in between a gap in the tables looking puzzled. "Dune's here, we're getting out."

Sebastian turned around again and walked back into the room. Catherine look puzzled before she heard his voice. "I told you, he'd come for us." The boy said to an unseen person. "You go first. Can you fit between the tables?" He asked.

Catherine couldn't hear any response, but soon enough a dark brown haired colour came into view and began crawling between the tables. Cathy couldn't help but wonder why it had to be tables with the pair of brothers. The girl crawling between the tables reached Catherine, who helped the girl out of the room and then turned to look at Sebastian. "Yeah… I can't fit through there." He said as he looked at the size of the gap. "Just give me a minute okay?" He shouted so the others in the corridor could hear. He gave Cathy a smile and then loud crashes began sounding from within the room.

"Tell him to hurry up!" Dune shouted back, they had dropped the table and now the three of them thought off the undead with their makeshift weapons.

The crashes in the room continued as Sebastian dragged tables out from the barrier and it fell apart. "That'll do." He said after while climbing over the mess of tables and out into the corridor. He thanked Cathy and turned to Averi. "You okay Averi?" He asked her. The girl named Averi nodded and then Sebastian turned to the fighting boys.

"Give me a pipe!" He said running at them. Dune tossed him one of his pipes and Seb joined in the skull bashing action. It didn't take them much longer to take out the rest of the biting monsters.

Dune turned to Seb and threw his arms out. "No hugs! You'll ruin my clothes!" Sebastian said eyeing the blood that covered his brother. "Hey Tim." he added as a side note. Tim nodded back and then the group of them all fell silent. "Soooo, any plans?" Sebastian asked his brother.

"There's six of us now. We won't get out of the main entrance on foot, it's swarming out there." Dune answered, having seen the commotion outside through the windows. "My car isn't big enough to carry us all but there's a minibus in the school's garage? If we can get there we may be able to drive out of here."

"That's as good as anything else." Tim said, Catherine nodded while the others remained silent.

"Garage is this way then." Dune said indicating down a set of nearby stairs.

* * *

><p>On the floor below Mac, Robin and Rain all hurried along the corridor. They had snuck past multiple packs of undead and were getting closer to the main entrance with every step. Suddenly they heard a thunder of footsteps coming down a stair case to their right.<p>

"Get ready, we may have to fight." Rain said holding his IV pole out in front of him. They waited and only moments later did a group of six people stumble out of the stairway, practically collapsing at their feet. "Erm… hello?" Rain asked, that wasn't quite what he was expecting.

A boy in a trench coat walked up and grabbed Rain's hand, shaking it. "Hello, I'm Dune, That's Seb my brother, then we have Tim, Averi, Catherine and Yoshi." He said indicating everybody in turn.

"Ermm Rain." He said stating his own name. "This is Mac and Robin." He replied still taken aback by the group of people.

"Excellent. Where are you heading?" Dune asked again, a massive smile on his face.

"The main entrance." The one named Mac answered.

"Nope, nope, nope. Not a good idea, it's swarming out there." Dune said shaking his head. "Come with us, we're going to the garage. We're going to go steal a minibus." After a moment of silence the three agreed and Dune nodded happily. "Excellent. Now we should probably hurry up."

Down the corridor another group of the undead was approaching and the group of survivors all quickly agreed and sprinted through the school.

Luckily the garage was close by and they reached it without being caught or coming across any problems. They slammed the door behind them and began opening up the front of the garage. As Dune said a minibus was sat in the garage unattended. Time leapt into the driver's seat and began searching for the keys muttering under his breath.

Everyone except Dune piled onto the bus and waited. Dune finished opening the front and then ran to the bus, grabbing a few tools on his way including a crowbar and a wrench. "They might be useful." He muttered to himself.

He clambered onto the bus and shut the door behind him just as Tim found the keys. "Looks like it's our lucky day." He said starting the engine. He slammed on the gas pedal and the bus took off, emerging into the schools front courtyard. He drove straight for the main gates which mercifully were open.

He managed to avoid the main pack of the swarm but didn't miss the opportunity to run over a few creatures on his way out. Within a few minutes they were clear. The swarm shambling towards the gates after them but not getting anywhere close to the bus. "Well." Tim turned to the passengers. "Where now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OKAY. They're out of the school. Quick thing, I'm not good at regular updates so it might be a good idea to add this to your story alerts if you like it. Other than that. Please leave a review telling me what you think. It's great hearing from everyone. Anyway I gotta go run to get the bus for college so I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
